It is common practice in orthopedics to drive bone screws into bone via holes in a fixation plate. This allows for the stabilization of osteotomies, fractures, bone fragments, and the like. Often a user may desire for a screw to lock to the plate to prevent the screw from backing out from the plate after insertion of the screw into bone. The desired angle at which a locked screw engages a hole in the plate may vary from normal to the central axis of the hole depending on patient anatomy or additional hardware.